


We're Monsters. Isn't It Fun?

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Morally Grey Sides, Spiders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, blood mention, but in the end they’re family, endgame familial dlampr, familial dark sides - Freeform, familial light sides, sides make mistakes, spooky dark sides, spooky forest, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: The dark sides love the scary things in life. They thrill in scaring each other. Deceit raised his kid sides, Remus and Virgil, to be proud of this. And then they met the light sides...





	1. We’re Monster. Isn’t it fun?

His prey in sight, he crept along. Crouched close to the ground. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he prepared to pounce. Launching onto the sitting figure, he roared loudly, “Be afraid! Be very Afraid!”

“Oh no! You got me!” Deceit dramatically bemoaned as he fell backwards onto the couch. Virgil landed softly on his chest, doing his best scary face as he hissed at his victim. Dee chuckled, smirking up at his son with fondness in his eyes. “Truly a terrifying monster.”

Virgil smiled triumphantly, “I scared you, Dad!”

A sound of rushing footsteps is heard as another figure sped wildly into the room. “Monster! Where’s a monster?” Remus shouted excitedly. He ran around the living room, looking for the fearsome beast. 

Virgil stood up on top of Dee, causing the parental side to groan in pain. “I’m the monster! I’m the scariest thing in the mind palace!” He threw his hands into the air, causing lightning to flash behind him. “Hahahaha.” He attempted to top it off with his best impersonation of an evil laugh, which in reality was just a slightly deeper version of his normal laugh. 

Dee scooped his son up, standing with a yell. “I’ve caught you!”

Remus ran to grab onto Dee’s legs, “I’m a monster too! Let my brother go, you hideous knight! Together we’ll roast you up and eat your entrails!” Remus attempted to gnaw on Deceit’s legs. 

“Augh!” Deceit feigned pain. “You’ve killed me.” He collapsed to the ground still holding Virgil close to his chest. “What am I to do against two vicious beasts such as yourselves.”

“We won!” Remus shrieked happily. Virgil was clinging to Dee’s caplet after falling to the ground with him. 

Remus grabbed onto Virgil’s arm. “Come on, V! Let’s go into the imagination and kill some knights!”

“I just want to scare them.” He mumbled as he crawled off of Deceit, following Remus out of the living room. 

“Remus. Virgil. I know you two aren’t planning to go into the imagination without your weapons. Are you?” 

“I got ‘em, Dad.” Remus whined. “It’s no fun without them.”

“We’ll be safe, Dad!” Virgil grinned happily. 

Deceit eyed them skeptically. “I _totally _trust you brats. And I _know_ that you guys are going to stay in the Dark Forest. Because if you don’t the light sides will find you, and make you take a bath.” He pointed at Remus, who shuddered at the thought. “And sing cherry songs.” He sneered at Virgil’s horror stricken face.

“Noooo!!” Remus cried loudly and ran off to his room. 

Virgil jumped and scrambled after him. “Wait for me!”

Deceit laughed maniacally as he watched his kids scramble off towards the imagination.

* * *

“_Mary, Mary, Quite contrary. _

_How does your garden grow? _

_With silver bells, and cockle shells,_

_And pretty maids all in a row.”_

Remus swung his morning star in wide overarching circles singing loudly about bloody mary as Virgil crouched above him, watching from his perch in a tree. His grin was creeping ever wider as he eyed his brother, readying a leap of attack when… 

“_Are you sure about this, Roman?” _

His ears perked up at the strange voice. “Remus, quiet!” He hissed out.

Remus cut off his singing, cocking an eyebrow up at his brother. “What’s up?”

“There’s people. They’re in our forest!” Virgil held tightly onto the tree as he leaned towards the direction of sound. His sharp hearing picked up another voice. 

“_It’s fine, Patt. I got a sword. Anything comes close and wham, bam!”_

“Let’s kill ‘em.” Remus happily bounced below him.

Virgil nodded in thought. “We gotta scare ‘em off before Dad finds out.”

Virgil swung down from the tree landing softly beside his brother. And together the two dark sides ran through the forest, Virgil leading the way as they headed towards the sound of the intruders. Bounding past the shadowy inhabitants of the woods. Running past trees covered in cobwebs, caves with echoes that sounded eerily like wailing, and a stream that ran bright red. 

The brothers slowed down as the strangers’ voices became clearer. They crouched down side by side, hidden behind bushes watching their prey enter their field of vision. 

“They look like us.” Virgil whispered into Remus’ ear. 

‘_Light sides_.’ Remus mouthed back. His eyes blown wide.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the trespassers. _How dare the light sides come into their domain. Nobody was going to make __**him**_ _sing happy songs. Although, perhaps Remus could use a bath._

Virgil gestured to Remus to go around. The foul side nodded knowingly and slunk away, keeping low to the ground. Virgil eyed the apparent light sides as he waited for Remus to get into position. There were two of them and they seemed to be the same age as Remus and Virgil. One dressed like a prince, _how nice_, was haphazardly brandishing a katana. The other must have been terrified already. He was jumping at every noise, wringing his hands and biting his lip as he spoke to his companion. 

“Dad says we shouldn’t be here, Roman. Can’t we please go back. I’m scared,” He was visibly shaking.

“That’s silly! I am here so you have nothing to fear! We’re gonna defeat the evil of this forest and return as heroes!” This _Roman_ stood proudly, his sword thrust high into the air. Virgil was confused. Heroes were the ones the monsters defeated. Why did he want to be a hero? It was much more fun to be a monster. 

The leaves rustled in front of the pair. “Careful, Patton, it might be a scary monster.”

The signal. Remus was in position. Virgil launched himself into the open, he tackled the scared one, growling down at his face. “**ScArY LiKe tHiS!**” Virgil shouted. His voice doubling deeper and darker than it had ever gone before. Remus in the same instance came launching into view, swinging his morningstar straight at Roman’s face. The light side managed to duck away. Remus used his own demonic voice to screech at the top of his lungs. His eyes glowing red and the light bending around him. 

“LeAvE nOw oR **DIE. **yOu’Re iN ThE pReSeNcE oF tHe **DEMENTED.” **Remus shrieked as he swung his morning star. Roman attempted to block it with his sword, but the morning star merely knocked it out of his hands. 

Virgil was giddy. Remus had fantastic control over his voice and now Virgil was gaining his own. He smiled down at his prey, ready to boast of his achievement. But Patton was crying. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Virgil in utter terror. And suddenly, being scary seemed wrong. Bile rose in his throat. _What had he done? He had made the light side cry? Being scary was fun but... this wasn’t fun. This was terrible._ Scrambling off of Patton, and putting distance between them. He sat there on the ground, his mouth agape in silent apologies. Remus paused his rampage to watch in confusion.

“Virgil?” Remus spoke softly. His voice having returned to normal.

“I scared him.”

“Yeah. That’s what we do. Scaring is fun.”

“FUN!” Roman interrupted. Panting from his attempts to dodge Remus’ attacks. “You think this is fun? You guys are mean!” Roman’s previous bravito abandoned. His hands trembled, his body curled in on himself. “You guys are monsters!”

Patton sat up and Roman ran to hug him close. Patton said nothing. But his eyes remained locked on Virgil. And then the dam broke and he cried out. “Daddy!!” Roman buried his face into Patton’s shoulder and they hugged each other close. Remus came over to stand beside Virgil. 

“I don’t get it. What did we do wrong?” He asked him. Virgil said nothing. Only silently stood beside his brother. Remus wrapped his arm around him. Trying his best to comfort his brother, despite not knowing the cause of his distress.

“Patton! Roman!” A voice shouted through the woods. Running footsteps thudded against the forest floor as a sprinting figure rushed towards the shaken group.

“Daddy!” Patton cried again. Roman looked hopeful as he watched the man come into view.

Remus grimaced. “Another intruder.”

The figure, another side, hesitated for only a second before crouching down by the crying light sides and wrapping them in his arms. “Shhh.. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Virgil shifted on his feet self-consciously. _An adult light side. They were in real trouble now._

The man looked over at the two hesitant brothers. His gaze was like ice. “What happened here?”

“They scared us.” Patton cries.

“That monster tried to kill me, Dad!” Roman bellowed pointing at Remus.

“I’ll handle it.” The man spoke with care. Standing, he loomed over the child dark sides. His eyes locked onto Remus.

“Your weapon, now.” The man held out his hand.

“NO! Dad says we can’t be in the dark forest without ‘em.” Remus defended, gripping tight onto his beloved morning star.

“And where is Deceit? I would like to talk with him about your behavior today.” His voice rang with authority.

“We didn’t do anything! They’re just being babies.” Remus complained.

The man was not impressed. He peered down at them through his black spectacles. “You terrified them. You made Roman think you were going to kill him. I know you _dark sides_ have a warped sense of _fun,_ but when you torment my children that is crossing a line. A line you do not come back from. If you ever bother my children again… You will have to answer to me.”

“Dark sides?” Roman whispered, pulling back in shock.

“This is unfair! You are the ones that came into our forest!” Remus was growing increasingly agitated. _He must really hate this new side_. Virgil wasn’t particularly fond of him either. He was making him feel _wrong. Was it bad to be a dark side?_

“That is not a valid excuse for terror-”

“Daddy! I want to go home!” Patton broke through the shouting. 

The light side straightened his shoulders. “I will be escorting my charges back now. I expect you two to return to your own commons. And I will be calling Deceit about your behavior here today.”

Virgil and Remus watched the light sides leave their forest. Remus shouting at their retreating backs to “Stay out of our forest!”

Virgil only turned away. Trudging back through the Dark Forest and towards Remus’s door. 

Arriving home, Remus ran to the commons, excited to tell Dee all about their adventures. Virgil followed slowly behind only to stop short upon seeing Dee yelling into the phone. “Well. the brats shouldn’t have been in dark side territory… No! If they don’t want to be scared than they shouldn’t have been idiotic enough to go monster hunting in the Dark Forest!”

_Monster hunting? _Virgil thought. _These light sides really thought that way about monsters._

“Oh please! You know we can’t get hurt. Let alone die!... It’s not my fault Roman doesn’t know that!” Dee was continuing. Remus shuffled up to his dad. Staring up at the man with a grin, bouncing on his toes as he waited for Deceit to be done. 

Virgil didn’t want to wait. He just wanted to be alone. He sunk down to his room and landed softly onto his bed. Virgil grabbed his blanket and rolled across his mattress, enveloping his small form in a blanket burrito. Ending face down, he sighed into his pillow. _What happened back there?_

Deceit had always taught them to be proud of being a dark side. He read them spooky stories and was delighted when they played monster. It was always so much fun being a monster. But now, Virgil just felt sad. He didn’t know if he wanted to be a dark side anymore. He didn’t want to be bad. And the light sides were terrified of him. _Did that make him bad?_

He shifted to his side and curled his legs up to his chest. He closed his eyes to the world. Virgil had always been scary but he didn’t want to be bad. _Was scary bad? _

* * *

A soft knock awoke Virgil. He blinked tiredly, glancing around his room. _When had he fallen asleep?_

“Virgil.” Deceit’s voice called through the door. 

“Dad?”

Deceit slipped into the room. Spying Virgil curled up on his bed, the fatherly side made his way over to sit beside him. Settling in place, Deceit sighed as he looked down at the young anxious side. He reached over and gently brushed Virgil’s hair back from his forehead. “How you doing, Spider?” 

Virgil tucked his chin down, looking away from Deceit in answer.

“I’m sorry they yelled at you, bud.”

Virgil studied the stitch in his blanket.

“Remus told me your voice warped. That’s truly _horrid _news.” Deceit’s smile was evident in his words. But it only made Virgil angry.

“Horrid is bad, Dad! And not fun bad. It’s bad bad.” He huffed.

His father’s eyebrows knit together. “Did the light sides say that? Did they say you were bad?”

“They said we were mean. They said we were scary and Patton cried. We’re monsters. Monsters a- are ba-ad.” Virgil whispered into the dark of his room. His words choking at the end. He bit his lips and willed the tears not to come. He didn’t want to cry. 

“Now that’s a blatant lie and I should know. There are plenty of good monsters. I know you know this. Just look at the Yeti. And what about Arabella?” Deceit spoke, pointing to Virgil’s pet spider nestled happily in her terrarium. 

“What about her?”

“Well, spiders scare a lot of people because they look different. But that doesn’t make them bad does it?”

“No… Arabella is a good spider.”

“And you are a good side. If you ever doubt that I want you to think about Arabella and then I want you to come find me. I’ll always be there for you, my spider.”


	2. We're Brothers. Isn't it Grand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus demands an apology from the light sides. Things go done hill from there.

“The light sides are here” Virgil says as he cups a spider close to his ear, listening carefully. The little arachnid’s legs brush gently against his face in affection. “They’re in the meadow.”

Remus bubbles up from the lake, his tentacles splayed out around him as he watches his brother sitting on the shore, surrounded by his spidey brethren. The ones in the trees behind Virgil are weaving a web, creating a halo effect around the brooding dark side. “That’s still their territory, Vee Vee. Just ignore those dorks. Unless you were planning on giving them a scare!” 

“We can’t leave the forest, Remus.” Virgil speaks softly as he watches the spider crawl from one hand to the next. The huntsman’s tan coloring making his skin seem paler by comparison. 

“Didn’t stop them that one time.” Remus spits out a large spray of water. Watching his brother and the spiders on the shore hiss in agitation. Virgil’s fangs flash at the rancid octopus in the lake. 

“Remus!! You know I don’t like water!” He hisses as darkness swarms around him in warning.

“Chill, bro bro. Hey, maybe we can lure them back in here. I found a new poisonous mushroom in the Death Cave! Won’t that be hilarious if we could trick them into eating it.”

“Oh so they can call us monsters again!”

“Ugh! Why do you even care! We are monsters, Vee!” The water rolls off of the foul side as he stands. His tentacles fading away to reveal his human limbs. He bounces over to his brother’s side. The spiders scurrying away to make room. Virgil looks up at his brother. 

“I know we are, Ree. I just… The way they said it. It hurt.”

Remus purses his lips in thought. His eyes glinting with something dark and venomous. “Virgil.” He kneels in front of the shadowling. “Those morons wouldn’t know a poison from a venom. Let alone a monster from a villain.”

He takes his brothers hands in his own. “Vee Vee, what they said was wrong.”

Virgil pulls his hand back with a shrug. “I… We scared them. And apparently that hurt them. Maybe we are villains. It’s probably best if we just stay away from each other.”

“Well, that’s a load of bull. If you think we hurt them, then obvs. we should apologize!”

“What? Remus!” Virgil calls in shock as Remus stands from his crouching position. Remus ignores his cry. He stomps off through the woods, only slowing down long enough to shout over his shoulder. “C’mon slow poke. We got some groveling to do!”

Virgil scrambles after him. “Remus, are you crazy? It’s been like five years! They’re gonna think we’re insane.”

“I am INSANE!” Remus chuckles back unperturbed. 

“But. But… Remus, we can’t just walk up to them out of nowhere!”

“Sure, we can! I always appear from out of nowhere!” 

“Remus, But they’re in their territory! We can’t leave the forest. Unless you plan on yelling at them from the forest’s edge!”

“Nuh-uh. Apologies are done face-to-face. You taught me that! Remember when I ate your hemlock and Dee insisted I plant you a new one, But I couldn’t seem to make it grow right and you didn’t speak to me for a whole month. Not until I apologized face-to-face. And then you helped me plant an Audrey II that I had created!” Remus rambles on. He pauses as if a thought had just struck. Softly he continues. “You know that’s one of my favorite memories.” Remus sighs fondly as Virgil walks silently beside him. His eyes widening in awe as he stares up at his brother.

“Remus…” He whispers gently. 

“Now, c’mon, Vee! You’re moving too slow.” Remus turns grabbing Virgil’s hand. “We’ve got an apology to say!” He says, picking up pace, pulling Virgil along as the two pre-teen sides travel through the forest. 

Remus breaks out into song, a Rick Roll, completely unconcerned with Virgil’s mini crisis. The shadowling walking numbly beside him, trying to figure out how insane this is going to seem. The thoughts racing through his head, wishing for a way out. But Remus was determined. And it was impossible to get the Duke to change his mind once he was set on a course. 

The forest edge appears. Virgil’s heart begins to race. A smile breaks out onto Remus’s face. The creative side not even slowing as they enter into the light sides territory. Leaving the shadows of the forest behind. Virgil flinches as the sun hits his face. Remus spots the light sides sitting on a picnic blanket across the meadow. The two light sides staring in shock. Their jaws wide open. Patton sitting beside Roman. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. And Roman. Roman sat there with red puffy eyes. Oh no… Something was wrong. This was not a good time.

Warning bells rang in Virgil’s head. Roman had been crying. They shouldn’t be here right now. Remus didn’t even seem to notice. He dropped Virgil’s hand, waving over to the light sides. 

“Well, helloooooo, lighties!” He loudly proclaims. Striding across the meadow to meet them at their picnic.

“Ummm… Hi.” Patton speaks hesitantly.

“Lighties?” Roman questions, offended. “What are you two doing here? Did Dee tell you too. Come to rub it in?”

“Rub it in that I’m great at apologies? Sure! Virgil and I are sorry we scared you all those years ago. Who knew some people don’t like being scared? I thought it was pretty funny! But I guess it’s been bothering Vee Vee. So here.” Remus waves his hand through the air. And a small potted deadly nightshade appears in his hand. “For you. It’s super poisonous!” Remus shoves it towards them. A wide cheshire grin on his face. 

“Oh.. That’s great. Um.. Thanks, Remus for this.”

Patton hesitantly takes the plant. Roman remains silent beside him. A thousand emotions crossing his face. None of which Virgil can read. 

He shuffles forward to stand beside Remus. “Hey. We are sorry. And I know it’s been awhile but like it was crappy. And I felt bad for making Patton cry. So yeah...”

Patton smiles tentatively up at Virgil.

“Okay, now your turn, Roman. “ Remus announces proudly. 

Patton stares at the dark sides. “His turn?” 

“Uhhh. Yeah! We apologized. Now you have to say your sorry for hurting Vee Vee’s feelings. Where’s the adult one? He should say sorry too.” 

Roman seems to snap out of his stupor at that. Standing up to face off with Remus. “We hurt his feelings. You guys mortified us! We were little kids!”

“Yeah. yeah. We already covered that.” Remus waves him off. “Now it’s your turn.”

“For what exactly!”

A dark expression crosses Remus’s face. Stepping onto the plaid blanket he stalks up to Roman until he is inches away. Noses almost touching. “You made him feel bad for being a monster. Apologize now or I’ll rip out your teeth and shove them up your nose.” He speaks quickly with a menace Virgil didn’t know he was capable of. 

“I made him feel bad for being a monster? You do realize how that sounds?” Roman seems to be unable to control his voice as it warbles. His fist shaking. “I… I don’t care what Logan says. You are not my brother!” His voice raises in volume until he is shouting.

The dark sides stand their silent. Staring. Remus begins chuckling. Bending over as he clutches his sides. His laughter rising to histeria. “YOUR BROTHER? Oh that’s rich.” He giggles out. Wiping away a tear. “Obviously that’s a lie. And we would now.”

“Logan doesn’t lie.”

“He’s telling the truth. “ Patton speaks up. Setting aside the plant as he stands beside the two arguing sides. “Logan told us that he wasn’t our real Dad and that the only sides that are related in any way are you two.”

“Welp. He lied. Me and Vee our bros. And our Dad is Deceit and he’s awesome.” Remus shakes his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh c’mon. You really think that Deceit is the honest one in this situation!”

“Listen, Remus, you’re creativity right.” Patton breaks in.

“You bet your kneecaps I am.’

“Well so is Roman. You are both Thomas’s creativity.”

Virgil stands this listening. Listening to the light sides claiming that his family isn’t his family. That his brother isn’t his brother. He grinds his teeth. 

“NO! No no no! That’s wrong. This is wrong. Why? No! Why would Thomas have two creativities? That makes no sense.” He rambles venomously. His fangs flashing in the sunlight.

“Hey! Back off. We’re telling the truth.“ Roman bites back. “You think I want to be related to that.” He gestures to Remus. Remus who is staring daggers at Roman. But before he can follow through Virgil shoves at Roman.

“Don’t you dare.” He growls out. His voice low and dark. The darkness of the forest leaching into his words. As the smoke of fear pours out of his mouth. “You do not get to speak to him like that!” Roman stares in horror as the smoke reaches out for him. Whispering his deepest fears into his ears. 

Patton shoves Roman away from the smoke. “Stop it! Stop fighting. We can all talk about this like civilized sides. Thomas does have two creativities. The creativity he sees as good and umm…” He trails off.

“The creativity he sees as bad?” Virgil finishes. His teeth bared. 

“No. That’s umm.. It’s not like that.”

“Patton. Don’t lie. It’s exactly like that. We’re the light sides because we are good. And you.. You guys are dark sides. You hurt Thomas. You hold him back.”

“Roman!” Patton chastises.

Virgil growls. Full on lunging after Roman. His fingers reaching towards him. Tentacles wrap around Virgil, jerking him back. Pulling him away. Remus holds him tightly in a hug. Whispering into his ear.

“Virgil, calm down. I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“Let me go!!” He shouts, struggling against the sinewy muscle

"I love you, Vee. I don’t want you to regret scaring them. So this time I’m stopping you.” 

Virgil relaxes in his grip. His breath heavy and his face wet with tears. The tentacles retracting back into arms as Remus lowers him to the ground. “You good, bro?”

Virgil says nothing. 

“Vee Vee, you are my bro. No matter what anyone says.”

The shadowling looks up at the eldritch abomination. A watery smile on his face. Launching himself into his brother's arms, Virgil squeezes him tightly. “I love you, Ree.”

“Awww.” Patton coos behind them. Virgil flinches at the sound, withdrawing from the hug in embarrassment. Remus, however, grabs onto Virgil’s hand, refusing to be separated completely.

“You hurt Vee Vee five years ago. Apologize and we’ll leave.”

“Fine. We’re sorry. Now get out of our territory.” Roman’s voice is cold. 

“I… I didn’t know we hurt you too. I’m sorry. I guess it was just a real bad first impression. But you two don’t have to leave. We can work this out.”

“Patton, they’re villains.” 

“No. We should go. Dee will be wondering where we are. And we really aren’t supposed to be here. C’mon, Remus.” Virgil pulls his brother along.

“Well, come back sometime. We can talk.” Patton calls after their retreating backs.

Virgil scoffs. Not even turning. How could they work something out? They were just too different. 

“Hey, Vee. Do you want to see Audrey II. She’s gotten really big.” 

“Sure thing, bro.” At least, Virgil still had his brother.


	3. We're Villains. Isn't it True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light Sides are now able to speak directly to Thomas. What does this mean for the dark sides?

The brush moves across his skin. Along his arms, past his shoulders and across his chest. Remus leans over him his tongue sticking out as he works on painting his masterpiece. Virgil lays there on the ground of their living room. A tarp beneath him, he had insisted on it, his chest barely moving. His breaths coming light and slow as he struggles not to move an inch.

“Does it tickle?”

“Nope.” Virgil answers shortly. 

“Because I feel like it would tickle. You know, a paintbrush moving lightly across your skin. “

“Shut. Up. Remus.”

Remus smirks down at his brother. Bopping Virgil’s nose with his paintbrush. Virgil wiggles his nose at the bristles. 

“Remus.” He warns. “You’re a jerk.”

“Oh, I know. Thanks again for helping me, bro. This is going to be awful!“

“Whatever. Just hurry up.”

Virgil can hear the back door opening, he hears what must be Deceit’s footsteps entering in on the strange scene that Virgil just so happens to find himself a major player in. Virgil knows Deceit wouldn’t object to their little project. But he can’t help but internally cringe at the idea of what he must look like. Remus won’t even let him move his head to see his work. He has no idea what state the painting is currently in or if Remus is truly painting what he said he would.

The footsteps are confirmed to be Deceit’s when he hears that familiar drawl of a tired snake parent. “Do I even want to know what you two are doing?”

“I’m painting my masterpiece! A visual display of the inner blood and guts of a human on a living subject.”

“I was bored and Remus wouldn’t stop asking.”

“Yes, well, it doesn’t look disgusting at  _ all.”  _ Virgil swears he can hear a smile in Deceit’s words. And he can feel one grow on his own face. At least, Remus had been honest about his project. Virgil doesn’t know what he would have done if it had been a ploy to paint something ridiculous or embarrassing like rainbows and hearts on his body. And he wasn’t going to lie, if Deceit’s comment was anything to go by this was going to be pretty cool.

“Thanks, Dad.” Remus grins. 

“Oh, this is going to look  _ sick _ .” Virgil interjects. And from his position he can see Remus beam down at him. Perhaps he had needed more than just their father’s reassurance that his project was indeed 'creative.' 

“Right, well you two bet-“

_ Bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkktttschhkkkkkkkkk _

A sound ripples through them. Virgil lying on the floor can feel it vibrate through his body. His bones rattling at this deep guttural wave of sound that was somehow felt more than heard passes through. The sound petering off, leaving the dark sides staring in silence.

Virgil jolts up, staring at his family. Remus’s paintbrush lies forgotten on the floor. 

“What was that?”

“The mindscape. It appears to have shifted.” 

“Maybe this is Thomas finally getting rid of us. He’s gonna push our entire side off a cliff and we’ll all fall and die. “ Remus declares maniacally.

“No. This isn’t about us. It’s the light sides.” Deceit stands there. His hat pushed off-center as he cocks his head to listen to the mindscape.

“What do you mean?” Virgil questions.

“Haven’t I taught you boys anything? Listen to Thomas.”

“He’s scared.” Virgil can feel it. His norepinephrine levels are rising and his heart rate is increasing

“He’s talking?” Remus speaks. His eyes closed in concentration.

“To the light sides.” Deceit nods. His voice holding a sense of finality.

“How is this possible? What’s going on?” Virgil can feel his own panic rise in response to Thomas’s.

“It appears the lights sides are now a part of Thomas’s conscious mind. While we have remained in the subconscious. “

“Ooooo. This sounds fun. I feel like we can cause chaos with this. Can we cause chaos with this?” Remus chatters excitedly while Virgil simultaneously struggles to comprehend exactly how bad this is.

“This feels bad. Is this bad? What does this mean? Oh god, what does this mean?”

“It’s _ fine. _ We’ll be  _ fine. _ ” Deceit speaks through gritted teeth. “It does present a problem though. We’ll have to increase our efforts to sway Thomas.”

“What. Why?” “Ooh. Why?” The brothers speak simultaneously. 

“It’s quite simple. The light sides are now able to speak directly to Thomas. They will have a much stronger pull over him. If we want to be relevant we must fight to remain so.”

“Are we going to become conscious? Oh, I have so many ideas!” Remus practically wiggles in excitement. 

“No!” Deceit’s voice is hard and cold. 

“Well, why not? The light sides get to do it.” The putrid side whines. 

“We will not because Thomas sees us as bad.” Deceit holds a hand to silence any protests. “I know we are not bad. But he won’t see it that way. If he is aware of us he will try to get rid of us. He will try to repress us. If we wish to stay relevant and present we must work from the shadows. We must allow Thomas to believe we do not exist. For him to deny that we exist.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Remus raises his hand as if he were in class. 

“What if they tell Thomas about us?”

“They won’t. I won’t let them. We will continue to whisper in Thomas’s ears as we have always done. We will increase the effects of our influence. Increase the amount of whispers. We will demand to be heard. And I will disguise the source of these whispers. I will keep us hidden. That is how we will fight back.”

“That’ll work?”

“It will have to. Our job is to keep Thomas safe. Whether he wants our help or not. And Remus you allow him to express all parts of himself. Even the parts he would rather repress. Our job may not be sunshine and rainbows.” ‘ _ thank goodness’ Remus whispers _ . “But it doesn’t matter. Thomas needs us.”

Virgil looks down at the painting on his torso and arms. He could tell that it had been great. But it was now ruined. Smeared in several places from his frantic and worried movements.

“I’m sorry, Remus.”

“It’s okay. We’ll fix it.” Remus smiles. Perhaps, they could fix it.

* * *

Virgil has to admit, Deceit was right. Trying to persuade Thomas to do as they thought was becoming harder and harder each and every day. The light sides would sweep in at the last second and convince him to ignore them. Convince him those thoughts of his, the thoughts they provided, were wrong and bad. Deceit kept insisting that they just had to step up their efforts. They just had to keep pushing. Thomas seemed to be growing more and more exhausted. Virgil was becoming scared. It felt like it wasn’t working. Everything just kept getting worse. He often found Remus throwing all his creations at the wall, screaming in frustration. Deceit spent his days hidden away in his room, fighting desperately to keep their actions hidden. Virgil knew that if they were to increase their whispers anymore they would run Deceit ragged. He could feel his and Thomas’s anxiety increasing. There was just no outlet. Doing the “right” thing constantly was getting exhausting. But no one would listen. Virgil just couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like he was going to go insane. Like he was screaming at a brick wall to move and the wall just sat there completely unaware at the panic and frustration that racked his body. Virgil just needed to get out for a second. He needed a break. Thomas needed a break. 

Virgil finds himself standing outside of Remus’s room. The door is open and the interior is a wreck. Everything inside is just rubble. All of it has been torn to shreds and scattered across the floor. Remus’s bed has been reduced to a mattress tossed aside in the corner, his “artwork” is torn down from the walls, his clothes ripped and stained are tossed dejectedly across the floor, and his dresser had been smashed to pieces. Remus himself is nowhere to be found. Not that the anxious side had come there for his brother. They rarely talked these days. Everyone was just too busy. No, he wasn’t there for Remus. It was the door, the entrance to the imagination that called to him. He wishes to find himself there. In their dark forest, among his spidey brethren. He just wants a moment to himself. 

Stepping through the door, he can feel it immediately. The imagination has changed. It feels smaller. The shift has changed even this. _Was nothing sacred?_ Virgil grinds his teeth as he walks through the woods. Mentally checking on all their favorite haunts, looking for the source of this feeling. Despite his apprehension, everything seemed relatively normal, if not slightly abandoned. The lake was still murky, the cave still gave off menacing echoes, and the creek still ran red. Virgil finds himself reaching the end of their territory. The memory of their last meeting with the light sides fighting to the forefront of his mind. Did the light sides know what they were doing to them? Did they know how hard Virgil and his family were fighting? Did they know the pain they were causing? Virgil was itching to take a peek at the meadow. He knew that the light sides were unlikely to be there. But he had to check. Just to see if they were even marginally impacted by the war the dark sides were uselessly waging. 

Approaching the last of the trees, he could feel a resistance building up, warning him to not come closer. There was something here. A fuzzy wall, a barrier, separating the forest from the meadow. The dark side from the light side. The subconscious from the conscious. Virgil raises his hand, pressing his palm against the barrier. Pushing his hand through the invisible film that is there. It wraps around his arm as he reaches further forward. The resistance is light. He takes a step and another. Feeling the film pass across his body as he finds himself on the other side. 

Virgil can hear Thomas. He always could. But now it is so much stronger. Before Thomas was like a whisper in the back of his mind. He could focus on it as he needed. But now it was like Thomas was standing right beside him, speaking directly into his ear. Thomas was talking to him. Maybe he could talk back. Virgil could use the conscious mind to fight back. He could… Deceit wouldn’t like it. Deceit thought that Thomas would destroy them or repress them if they were conscious. But wasn’t he already repressing them? Wasn’t it time to make themselves known? Thomas needed them. And they needed Thomas. Virgil reaches out. This time with his mind. The way Deceit had taught him to influence Thomas. Except this time he pulls. Pulling on their connection he feels himself sink out of the mindscape. And with a snap he appears to Thomas. 

* * *

It had gone horribly. Virgil reappears in the meadow. He begins pacing back and forth, his frustration boiling over as he runs his hands through his hair. He was so close. Thomas was planning to go to a party tonight. Virgil had finally convinced him to stay home and relax. And then Roman, the insufferable Roman had risen up and ruined everything. It just wasn’t fair. Virgil had entered the conscious mind. He had used their own tactics. He was suppose to win. And yet, Thomas still refused to listen to him. Thomas wasn’t ready to go to a party tonight. Why didn’t they get that?

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Virgil screams into the air. He was so sick of this. Stomping towards the woods he ran through possibilities in his mind. He would talk to Deceit and Remus. Together they could come up with a new solution. Enough playing nice. They were going to be heard even if it killed him.

**BANG.**

Virgil falls to the ground. Clutching his nose as swears pour out of his mouth. _What was that?_ The barrier was the only thing here. But it wasn’t solid. _What had happened?_ Virgil tentatively reaches out, feeling for the barrier. It is still there. Exactly where he thought it would be. But it is solid. Impassable. Virgil tries as hard as he can to push his hand through. He screams and shouts. Banging against the wall. Crying out for Deceit or Remus or Anyone. Slamming his fists against the wall, calling for help. He was stuck. Anxiety was stuck on the light side.

* * *

Hours later, Virgil sits there, leaning his forehead against the barrier. Watching the forest through the waxy wall. The spiders of the woods were scurrying around on the other side. They appeared to be panicking. Running around the edge, looking for a way to reach him. Virgil wonders what Arabella was doing. Would she be okay without him? Did Deceit and Remus know he was missing? Would they be able to find him? Could Deceit get him out? 

The spiders around the barrier turn away, scuttling back into the forest. Virgil follows them with his eyes. Watching his brethren scurrying away into the shadows. He can feel his shoulders sag. It feels hopeless. He sees them acting frantically. They are rushing to meet a new group of spiders. Spiders that are leading two figures through the forest. Deceit and Remus are there. Looking down at the ground, following his spiders. They had led his family to Virgil. He could almost cry. The spiders were trying to save him. He stands up again, banging on the barrier.

“Deceit! Remus! I’m here!” 

Remus is the first to look up and spot him. A grin breaks out on his brother’s face. He shouts out. His mouth forming Virgil’s name. But Virgil can not hear it. He doesn’t care. He shouts back. 

“Remus! Help me. I’m stuck!”

Deceit sees him next. He does not smile. Instead it is like his face is drained of all warmth. His arm reaching out to hold Remus back. Remus who is trying to run up to his brother, looks at Deceit in confusion. They begin talking. They begin arguing. Virgil can not hear a thing. He only can wave through the barrier.

“Guys, what’s happening? I can’t hear you. Please, I’m stuck.”

Deceit begins pulling Remus back. Leading him away from the barrier and away from Virgil. The spiders are scurrying around their feet frantic. Virgil screams at them. 

“Guys, where are you going?”

**Bang. bang.**

“Dad!”

**bang.**

“Please, don’t leave me here!”

**Bang. bang. bang.**

“Remus…”

**knock.**

“Dad.”

**sniff**.

They leave him. Virgil finds himself sliding down onto the ground, screaming at no one and crying for his family. The family that saw him. The family that left him. They were right there. And they had left. Virgil cries and he cries. The spiders brush their legs against the barrier, trying to comfort him. But they can not reach him. He is alone. All alone. 

* * *

Virgil awakes that night. He is lying on the grass, his back pressed against the barrier. His throat is raw and he can feel the dried tears on his face. It’s not a comfortable position. Slowly stretching, he stands, looking back at the forest, at his home. And then he looks across the meadow. There should be a door somewhere over there. A door to Roman’s room and to the light sides’ common. Did they know that he was here? Would they let him enter? He doesn't want to stay out here anymore. He wants to go home. But he can't. Could he go to the light sides? Maybe Patton could help him. Maybe.

Roman’s door is white, bright white. It feels so foreign to Virgil. The room beyond is empty and Virgil can’t help but be thankful. He does not want to run into Roman right now. He can see himself in Roman’s full length mirror. His eyeshadow is completely smeared beneath his eyes. He lightly brushes his fingers across the smeared makeup.  _ I guess this is who I am now. _ He thinks to himself. 

Peeking into the hallway, he can hear whispers coming from the living room. The layout appears to be an exact match to his home. Everything is just brighter and cleaner. Creeping closer to the stairwell, he sees Roman ranting to the others. The creative side is speaking about him. Virgil shrinks back. They would hate him. He was in their home. Invading their space. He should just leave. He can go and live in the imagination. At least then he wouldn’t be in their home. 

“Anxiety?” Virgil is jolted out of his thoughts to see Logan staring up at him.

“Virgil! What are you doing here?” Patton chirps up. 

His hands are shaking. Hastily, he shoves them into his pockets. Rolling his shoulders back and placing on his signature smirk, he looks down at the light sides. He wouldn’t show them any weakness. “Hey, dorks. I’m a part of Thomas’s conscious mind now. Guess that means I live here.”

“You what?!” Roman exclaims.

“I’m your new roomie.” He purrs. “Don’t mind me, keep talking or whatever you nerds are doing. I’m just gonna go and manifest my new room.” He salutes the flabbergasted sides. Ignoring their dropped-jaws, he struts back the way he came. Wishing that he could tell Remus all about the shocked expressions of the light sides. He would have found it hilarious. But Remus had left him. Deceit had left him. Virgil walks down the hallway, mentally lengthening the hall enough to summon a new door, opening to a new room. Empty for now. But soon he would make it his own. If he was stuck here he would make the most of it. Light sides be damned. Dark sides be damned. He was going to make Thomas listen. It was his job after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I got this chapter done! :P


	4. We're Enemies. Isn't it Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is now a light sides. What does that mean for his relationship with Deceit and Remus?

Directly after Can Lying Be Good?

\---

Over the last few years, the bright and cheery atmosphere of the light side has become Virgil’s new normal. He has grown accustomed to this new way of living. He has grown fond of the easy affection, the heavy dose of compliments, and yes even the spontaneous singing. But now, everything is changing once again. Deceit has shown himself to Thomas. He has revealed the existence of the dark sides. 

Virgil chews on his lip, watching his friends, his family as they discuss the latest developments. This feels all too familiar. Virgil has seen this play out before. He has watched as his family has discussed a game plan. Figuring out how this will change their jobs. How it will impact Thomas. All the while assuring that everything will be okay. And what happens next… Well, Virgil would do anything to prevent having to watch his new family be torn apart. Seven mouths. He has only been accepted for seven months. Not even a whole year. But these seven months he has been happy. He has been bettering himself, working with Thomas and becoming a part of his new family. A family that would never leave him. 

Deceit’s arrival threatened all of this. The side that had left him. The side that was trying to get Thomas to lie to his friends. Virgil tastes copper. A flick of his tongue alerts him to the presence of a cut. His lip stings where it is but he does not care. It’s nothing compared to the pain he feels gripping his heart. The way he can almost feel his blood boiling. A fire itching to lash out. To give a little of what he had received. He hasn’t seen Deceit or Remus since that day. But he knows them. And their idea of what is good for Thomas. He has fought their presence. The whispers they send. Because now he knows a better way. But Deceit is here and...

“... looking at it this way. The solution is quite simple and we can- “ 

“The imagination!” Virgil exclaims, cutting Logan off, his eyes widening in realization. 

“What’s that, Virgil?” Logan questions. 

But Virgil isn’t paying attention. He jumps from the couch. Sprinting for the stairs, his mind chanting, “No no no.” 

“Virgil?” He hears. 

His heart is racing. He yells for the others to “Just stay here.” He runs on. Down the hall. Into Roman’s room. All the while whispering as if it were a prayer. As if these words could change anything. As if the universe would be so kind. “Please no. No. No. Please, he can’t be here. No no no.”

Roman’s door to the imagination. It was bright white on this side. The same door he had first entered three years prior. The same door that had ended his old life and set him down the path to acceptance. And now Deceit could very well be behind that door. Virgil’s hands shake as he takes a hold of the doorknob. He pauses for a breath. Slowly. In and out. Trying his best to steady his shaky nerves. The shadowling twists the knob, pulling it open with the greatest care. The door does not make a sound, but as the gap widens spiders come spilling through. At least a dozen, and every single one of them is searching for him. Crawling towards his feet and up his pant’s leg. Virgil bends to scoop up as many as he can into his arms, recognizing them immediately. They brush against him, caressing him as only they can. Their affection comes pouring through. Their energy, undeniable. Their joy, clear as day. 

“Hi, guys.” The stormy side whispers. His mind temporarily blank at this new arrival. His spiders are here in the light sides’ territory. How could this be? The barrier. It would have to be...gone.

His spidey brethren scurry around his arms, up his chest, and across his shoulders. A couple are nestled in his hair. A few are even inspecting his pockets. He can’t tell but he’s pretty sure there might be some hidden within his hood. Virgil can feel a smile tugging at his lips. He supposes they had missed him. He supposes he had also missed them. A daddy long leg is brushing against his thumb. Virgil raises his hand. Holding the little guy up to his face. The smile spreads as the fellow reaches out to stroke his nose. Virgil could spend the rest of his days just like this. Sitting on the floor, watching them explore his person. But his smile withers as he is reminded about Deceit. If the barrier is down he needs to know.

The spiders shift as Virgil stands. They cling to his clothing, refusing to let go of their friend. Virgil doesn’t mind. If he could, he would never allow them to leave his sight again. Of course, there’s Patton to worry about. But he’ll have to think of a solution later. For now it’s time that he returns to the barrier. 

Stepping into the imagination, Virgil can feel a great expanse of creative potential, much more than there has been for three years. His throat tightens at the thought but still he continues on. The anxious side makes his way towards the woods, seeing more spiders scrambling across the grass towards him. A friendly trail of stragglers leading through the imagination. He scoops up as many as he can. All the time following them back to their source. To the woods that they call home. The dark forest at the edge of the meadow. The territory of the dark sides.

In the shadows of the treeline he sees them, two figures standing at its border. Deceit didn’t just cross over. He pulled the barrier back. Virgil approaches the woods without a word. Remus and Deceit watching him all the while. The foul side is practically bouncing, a broad and toothy smile shining through the dim, his hands carefully clutching something that Virgil cannot see. Deceit in contrast is deadly still. His cape and hat are meticulously placed. His stance is ram-rod straight and his eyes give away nothing of what he might be thinking. 

“Well, hel-” Deceit begins before Remus breaks in with an enthusiastic. “Vee-Vee!”

Virgil is given the distinct impression that the only thing holding Remus back from giving him a bone-crushing hug is whatever is concealed within his hands. 

“Remus, calm down.” Deceit speaks softly, laying a gentle hand against the creative side’s arm. 

Virgil stops across from his old family. His jacket full of spiders and his face devoid of warmth. He scowls across the distance.

“Oh, come now, Virgil. Is that any way to greet your family?”

“I have a new family now.” Remus's face falls at Virgil’s admission, causing a feeling to bubble up within the stormy side. A feeling that Virgil quickly and mercilessly shoves right back down.

“Yes. How could we not have noticed your betrayal?.” Deceit speaks without a care in the world.

“MY betrayal? You left.”

Deceit actually rolls his eyes at that. “To protect Thomas. I had warned you that Thomas was not ready for us to become conscious. And I was right, his hate caused you to duck out. And now you’ve joined the light sides, the very sides that had you convinced you were a villain.”

“At least the light sides never abandoned me. When I ducked out, they came running to bring me back. Unlike my own father. I was stuck! And you didn’t even try to help me.”

“You were conscious. That’s not something you can exactly undo. And Remus wanted to follow you. If we had stayed, he would have chased after you, becoming conscious himself. So yes, we left. We left to protect ourselves and Thomas. He wasn’t ready to meet us.”

“Oh, and I suppose now he is.”

“You left us without any option. You’ve been working against us... with the light sides.”

“I’VE BEEN WORKING WITH THOMAS.”

A flash of emotion crosses Deceit’s face. He pauses, narrowing his eyes. “I see, I suppose now you think we’re evil. Remus and I are just the big scary dark sides. Just here to hurt Thomas.”

“Ugh. Why all the fighting? Can’t we just make up and be buddies already?” Remus speaks up. The others promptly ignore him.

“I never said you were evil. Don’t twist my words, Deceit. I fight against you because you’re misguided. You hurt, Thomas. Just like I did...”

“The light sides have really twisted your mind. Alright, think what you will. We’ll leave you alone if that’s what you wish. But know this, we will not stop doing our jobs, no matter what you or the others think of it. Remus, give her to him already so we can leave.”

Remus steps forward. His hand unfolding to reveal a slightly older but still just as lovely Arabella. “We took care of her for you. I didn’t even try to eat her. Not once.” The rancid side transfers her into Virgil’s hands. His eyes watery but his smile just as big. “I guess I’ll see you in Thomas’s nightmares.”

Virgil doesn’t move a muscle. He simply watches their retreating backs as the two sides head back home. Their home. Not his home. Not anymore. Everything certainly was different now.

* * *

Virgil is stewing behind the couch. His arms crossed and his chin tucked as he listens to the quiet shuffle of paper, and the gentle snipping of scissors. He is not ready to face the day. But at least he can keep it company. On the other side of the couch sits Patton, hunched over and peering across the pictures that are haphazardly displayed upon the coffee table. Carefully, he selects each photograph before finding the perfect placement and preserving the memory within his family scrapbook. The sounds of his work are like a gentle lullaby wishing for Virgil to forget his worries and remember those who love him. Those who spend their free time combing over snapshots of their time together. Yes, Virgil is content to stay behind the couch. Of course, Patton might have other plans. 

“You know you can come out. I could use your help picking out some stickers.”

Virgil freezes at the words, he presses into the shadows despite the frivolousness of the action. 

“Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Is it okay if I describe the stickers for you?” 

Virgil says nothing. Simply turns and peeks his head over the couch. Patton gives him a sweet smile before continuing. 

“I’m trying to decide which one to use for Logan. I have a puffy sticker of a planet. I’m not really sure which one. But I know Lo will like it. Or I could use this scratch-and-sniff strawberry one. I thought it’d remind him of his favorite jam. You know the one. Oooor, I could use these stickers of lab equipment. There’s a microscope, and some kind of beaker, oh and there’s a telescope...”

Virgil leans over the couch, crawling over the cushions, and pointing at a sticker of stars. “Go with that one. It matches the mood of the picture the best.” 

“Thanks, bud.” Patton says as he presses the sticker into a corner of the scrapbook, giggling. “It looks like he’s looking at the stars.”

Virgil smiles at the comment., balancing his weight on his arm as he’s sprawled across the couch.. 

Patton flips the scrapbook to a new page and begins the process of looking for the perfect picture. Quietly he hums, “You know, things have been tough lately.”

Virgil gives a tired “mmm-hmm.” Thinking to himself that the moral side’s statement could quite possibly be the understatement of the year. 

“A lot has been going on with Deceit and all of us...” Patton continues.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“It’s times like these it’s important to remember where we came from and how we’ve grown.” Patton runs his hands across the album, gazing as if the pictures were speaking to him. “I shouldn’t have called you all those cutesy-nicknames. You may be a part of our family but that doesn’t mean you have to change to be like us. You’re a protector and dark sides-”

“I’m not a dark side.” Virgil cuts him off.

“No. You aren’t. But you were raised as a dark side, and that’s not a bad thing. Of course you would think being called an angel is an insult. It was erasing that side of you and the progress you've made. So I’m sorry. I was being… inconsiderate.”

The silence stretches between them. Virgil presses his face into his folded arms, breathing in the scent of his jacket. 

“Deceit keeps hinting at my past. About me being a dark side. He’s holding it over my head every time we talk.”

“It's not a bad thing that you were a dark side. The times you pushed Thomas too far were a mistake. You never did it to hurt him. I think Thomas would understand.”

“Not if it’s Deceit who tells him.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Virgil raises his head. His eyes are red. “I think I need to tell Thomas myself.”

* * *

“REMUS!” A shout rings out through the mindscape directly followed by cacophonous cackling and a slam of a door, Virgil’s door. He looks up to see Remus standing at the edge of his bed. A wild smile, displaced hair, and the heavy breathing representative of a man who had just escaped from consequences. Virgil pulls down his headphones as Remus settles himself at the edge of his bed. 

“Boy, Roman sure does take his ‘art’ seriously. I should have spent more time with him before. Who knew having a second brother could be this much fun? He’s a lot easier to get a rise out of than you are.” 

“Yup, welcome to the light sides. They take everything seriously.”

“I guess that’s true. Ever since you moved here you’ve been no fun. Whoa! Is that Arabella?” Remus moves to pluck a plastic tarantula moving along the bed covers. “She’s plastic!” 

“Patton is scared of spiders. I thought it might help if she was a toy.”

“So you showed her to them?”

“...no. Not yet.”

Remus gently strokes the back of their spidery friend. “You know it’s weird. After taking care of her for so long, I was really beginning to like her. I thought when the barrier came down we could take care of her together.” Remus moves her back onto the bed. “But I guess everything is different now.”

Virgil and Remus watch as Arabella crawls back to Remus, scaling his folded legs. Remus makes no move to stop her. Only whispering. “Virgil. Look. I’m sorry I left you. It was a sucky thing to do. I wanted to follow you but Deceit insisted that would have hurt Thomas. But screw that, we’re brothers. And I shouldn’t have let him stop me. So I’m apologizing. Now can we please be friends again.”

“Remus. I-”

“Thomas and you guys know how to ‘deal with me’ now. You just have to ignore my opinions and everything’s dandy. So you don’t need to push me away because I'm a dark side. And I don’t need anyone to like my idea of jumping out of a car. I don’t need you to say my ideas are good. I just want to have my _brother_ back!”

“Remus, your ideas were never good.” The rancid side pulls away, crestfallen at Virgil’s remark. The shadowling continues, a growing smirk on his face. “They were the stuff of nightmares. They were terrifying. But I must admit they made for the best ghost stories. And I miss the times we worked together. I need to apologize. We made mistakes in how we took care of Thomas and I shouldn’t have treated you like a villain for that.”

A slow smile begins to creep back onto the green side. “Aww! You love me!.”

Virgil smacks Remus in the shoulder. “Shut up, you dork. You’re mushiness is going to kill me.”

“Oooh! You’re never going to guess what dork means. Go on guess?”

Virgil breaks into peels of laughter. His fangs flashing in the dim light of his room. “I don’t know if I even want to. Can’t you just tell me?”

“Ugh. You’re such a light side. Just guess!”

“Hey! That’s no way to talk about your brother.”

“You’re right. Roman deserves better.”

“Ooooooh. You shouldn’t have said that.” Virgil sneers pulling a pillow back. His eyes piercing through the dim with a threat he seldom had use for. “You've just asked for it.”

* * *

“Remus, that’s too much!”

“Nonsense, brother, we must not be afraid of criticism.”

“I’m not afraid of criticism! I’m afraid that you’re half is taking over my half!”

“Nonsense, brother! My half is preparing for the war your half will eventually wage against my half.”

“It’s a painting, Remus! It can’t wage war!”

Remus cackles. “It can when it is imbued with creativity. MOving Paintings!”

“Gasp! Just like in Harry Potter!”

“No! This one will be even better!”

Logan stares up the stairwell, his hands gripping a stack of plates as he listens to the two creativities. Their voices booming through the mindscape. “Well, I’d say they are finally starting to get along. I must admit, when Remus made the decision that he would be moving into Roman’s room I truly never expected this.”

Patton smiles as he sets the cups on the table. “I think it’s great. Remus just has too much energy, he needs friends to play with. Roman and Remus collaborating together gives them both a chance to express themselves in healthy ways. Virgil, could you check the oven? The baked macaroni should be just about ready.”

“If that’s the case, I think I will go alert the twins.”

“Sounds great, Lo Lo.”

Logan climbs the stairs, calling “Boys, dinner’s almost ready.”

Virgil smiles, bright and wide. Things are changing once again. Although this time it feels like they are changing for the better. He pulls up the pan, the steam rising from the macaroni as he fishes around for a fork to check the center. Virgil digs through the silverware drawer so engrossed in his task he almost misses the sound of the back door opening. Looking up, Virgil spies a black cape sweep pass, heading towards the dining room table. Full of curiosity, the anxious leaves the kitchen, following the figure to the table where Patton still stands. 

“Deceit.” Patton’s shock is indescribable. “What can we do for you?”

Deceit has his bowler cap off, his hands nervously running along the brim. He stands there like a lost man. “I was... Remus-” Remus comes bounding down the stairs, with Logan and Roman trailing behind. “Dadceit! You came!” Remus rushes up to bear hug the befuddled snake. 

“I- I- I-” Deceit stumbles for something to say. 

“You invited him?” Virgil speaks, his voice hard and cold. Deceit, hearing his voice, turns suddenly. His eyes widening and his features frozen in shock to find Virgil standing there, the anxious side’s stance threatening and overpowering. 

“This was a bad idea.” The snake whispers. His lip close to trembling as he rings the rim of his hat tightly between his fists. “I’m sorry.” And with that, he flees. Brushing past Virgil, practically running for the door. A behavior completely at odds with the cool persona he had always tried to put on. 

“Dad, No!” Remus calls after him. 

“Why did you invite him, Remus?”

“Vee-Vee, he came here to apologize. He’s really sorry. He wants to be a family again. I told him we could all be one big happy family. Light and dark sides.” 

Virgil stares back the way Deceit had gone. The door isn’t closed all the way. Virgil himself has never gone through it. Only Deceit could open the back doors. There is a sense of dread warning him to stay away as he approaches. Apprehension begins creeping up his spine. This place wasn’t for his eyes. But Remus seems certain that Deceit had wanted to make amends. Virgil wasn’t sure he was ready for that. All Virgil knows is that he is not going to allow Deceit to weasel his way out of an apology. If Deceit is finally ready to admit he was wrong. Then, gosh darnit, Virgil was going to hear him say those words if it killed him. He slips through the door. 

It’s… a library. Shelves and shelves stretching off into eternity on both the right and left side. While a second door is directly across from him, only ten feet away. A solitary table sits between the two, ceilings extending high above in a fashion reminiscent of the Sistine Chapel. The paintings depicting the many revolutions throughout history. From the French Revolution to the Stonewall Riots. His curiosity is peaked and Virgil cannot stop his eyes from scanning a shelf of books. Titles flashing by as he moves through the space:_ Fears I Don’t Want To Think About, Breathing: An In and Out Adventure, The Feeling of My Clothes Against My Skin, Blinking: Think About It, _ and _ Why Do I Even Have Sides? _ Something clicks in Virgil’s mind. This is another part of the subconscious. These are all the thoughts that Deceit works to keep hidden from Thomas. Virgil looks around with a new sense of awe. Deceit’s job is a lot bigger than he had ever thought. Funny, all these years, and Deceit never mentioned any of this. Although, maybe that’s a part of his job as well. Keep it hidden from Thomas, by keeping it hidden from the other sides. Virgil sighs, heading to the second door. It’s time that he asks Deceit himself. 

Passing through, he once again finds himself at the back of Thomas’s apartment. Except this one must be in the Dark Sides’ territory. His old home. And yet, it feels strangely empty. Not just empty, as in no one is home. But empty as in the common room is just too clean. It’s as if he has entered into a still photograph, rather than an actual home. A part of him wonders if passing through the kitchen door has led him into an alternate dimension. But then, again. He hasn’t been home in years. And with Remus moving in with Roman, perhaps Deceit just had more time to clean. A pang stabs at his heart. Now, it was just Deceit here, all alone. Virgil tries to swallow. His throat suddenly feeling much too dry. 

“Deceit?” He calls softly, almost afraid to raise his voice in the stillness. He climbs the stairs to the hallway. Deceit’s door is open. Revealing another empty, impeccably clean room. Remus’s is much the same. His room, however, is not. There. On his bed. The black-cloaked side sits. His face in his hands with his elbows pressed into his thighs. Virgil settles on the bed beside him. He sits there unsure of what to do. 

Without looking up Deceit speaks. “I’m sorry. I was a terrible father.”

“No.” Virgil speaks softly. Sitting beside the black-clad side. “You weren’t. You taught us to be proud of who we are. You told us that we were good. Even when Thomas himself didn’t think so. For that I’ll always be grateful. But..” Virgil stops. Struggling to keep his composure. 

“But I left.” Deceit finishes. “And I shouldn’t have. I was wrong. I was scared. When I saw you beyond the barrier. Trapped on the light side. I was terrified. And I know that’s not an excuse. It’s not. I try to act like it was all for Thomas. That I left to protect him. To protect Remus. Because Thomas wasn’t ready. But I was wrong. The minute I saw you there I should have torn down that barrier. Consequences be damned. I should have… we were a family. I shouldn’t have let anything come between us. Nothing.” Deceit stops. Clasping his hand against his mouth. Muffled, he continues. “I was wrong. And I was too proud to admit that. Because I had to be strong. To be a father. But I was wrong and the minute we reunited I should have apologized. Instead, I just pushed you away. I’m sorry Virgil. I’m so sorry.” 

Deceit stops. Unable to continue. His shoulders shaking, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Virgil watches him. His father, the man that had always seemed self-assured and in control. He always spoke as if the answer to everything was obvious. And if you didn’t see the answer that was your problem. Not his. But now he was apologizing. Virgil reaches across. Placing his hand on Deceit's shoulder. Trying his best to rub soothing circles. Virgil himself was quite numb; he wasn’t sure what to think. But one thing he knew was that he still loved him. And maybe he shouldn’t but a part of him did. Despite their fights. Despite their differing opinions. Even despite the fact that Deceit had left. Virgil still loved him. In the end. Deceit was his father. He had raised him and cared for him for years. He wasn’t perfect. But Virgil supposes that no one truly is. Certainly not himself. 

“It’s okay, Dad. It’s okay.”

Deceit is struggling to smooth his breathing. Virgil chews on his lip, pulling his legs up onto the bed, he scootches closer to his father. 

Virgil leans in close wrapping his arms around his dad, his eyes squeezed tight as he whispers. “It’s okay. We can try again. We can be a family. Just like Remus said. One big family.”

Deceit slowly straightens himself, gazing down at his son’s arms wrapped around him. His heart swelling at the sight. “I don’t know if I’ve earned that, Virgil.”

“You don’t need to earn it. I’m giving it to you.” 

Deceit finally reaches out, returning the hug. A small smile tugging at his lips. "I love you, my spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! And I just want to say thank you to every single reader. You have lifted me up with all the kudos you have left and the wonderful comments that I have reread a hundred times. I hope this ending fills you with the same joy that I receive when I read your comments. And I hope you like the extra special gift of art by teardroppeddew.


End file.
